The Hurt and The Heartbroken
by Slayerchick33
Summary: The title used to be Four Walls Songs fic: The aftermath of DMC. Will's and Elizabeth's thoughts on each other after DMC. Uses songs 'Four Walls' by Cheyenne Kimball and 'Pieces' by Rascal Flatts. R&R!
1. Four Walls

**Four Walls**

**Summery: **I broke his heart, and a simple "I'm sorry" isn't going to fix that.

**A/N: **This is in Elizabeth's thought on Will after DMC. Major spoilers!

How many times will I be telling myself that I did it for us? I guess I'll be telling myself until I can finally tell _him. _I've been laying here for hours now trying to fall asleep o this cot in the back of Tia Dalma's hut. It's kind of hard with all the crew here. And Will.

Will…

_These four walls_

_They whisper to me_

_They know a secret_

_I knew they would not keep._

I miss him. Even though he's lying right next me over on the other cot. It's funny how you can miss someone so much when they're lying right next to you knowing that you can't have them. That's the worse way to miss someone. I liked it better when I did have Will. No, I loved it.

I remember when it was just us two together. It was like we were in out own little world. Our own room even when it was just us. Doing nothing, doing everything, just having each other…that's all that mattered. I miss the kisses he would give me; on my cheeks, on my forehead, on my hand, on my lips.

_I didn't take long_

_For the room to fill with dust_

_And these four walls_

_Came down around us._

Why did I have to kiss Jack? What am I kidding, I know why I did it. I did it for us. I wasn't ready to die without him by my side. I wasn't ready to die before we got married and have kids. Because I love him too much to die. For us to die

When he asked me where Jack was when I got into the long boat, it broke my heart to lie to him. It broke my heart to see the hurt in his eyes. Knowing that I was the one that caused that look. We haven't spoken to each other since then. He hasn't spoken much since we left on the long boat. I miss his sweet voice.

I feel so alone.

_Must have been something_

_Sent me out of my head_

_With the words so radical_

_And not what I meant_

_Now I wait_

_For a break_

_In the silence because it's all the you left_

_Just me and these four walls again._

I want so much to talk to him. To tell him how sorry I am. But I can't. It would hurt too much for Will to relive me telling him why I kissed Jack. For when I do tell him, I won't make excuses because we both know that it's my fault.

I'm starting to lose trust. Heck, I'm starting to lose myself. Losing trust in everyone I meet, everyone I know. Because when you don't trust someone, it doesn't hurt so much when they stab you in the back. Or when you stab them in the back in my case. You won't have to feel so much guilt and pain after. Because that's what I'm feeling; guilt and pain. And no one should ever have to feel like this because of trust.

So, why do I still trust Will?

_It's hard now to let you be_

_I won't make excuses_

_I've made my peace_

_It didn't take long for me to lose the trust_

'_Cause these four walls were not strong enough._

I remember I used to say that I didn't have any regrets. Because if I did have regrets, I wouldn't be where I am today. Looks like I've turned my back on that concept. I now have regrets. If I had the chance to go back and change everything, I would do it. I'd think of a different way to leave Jack on the Black Pearl. Why did I have to have 'curiosity'? I wish I had never had that conversation with Jack. But if I didn't, I wouldn't have realized that I have this strength in me I never thought I had. I wish I had that strength right now to help me through this pain.

When I was younger, my teachers always told me to put on a strong face when you're going through pain. But I can't do that right now.

_Must have been something_

_Sent me out of my head_

_With the words so radical_

_And not what I meant_

_Now I wait_

_For a break_

_In the silence because it's all that you left_

_Just me and these four walls again._

I turn over to look at Will. He always looks so peaceful in his sleep. But tonight he's got this angry look on his face. He's probably dreaming, more like having a nightmare of Jack and I and watching us fade away. All because of me. I can feel hot tears stream down my face. But it wasn't like I was going to stop them.

Because I deserve to be in pain.

_Yeah, it's difficult_

_Watching us fade_

_Knowing it's all my fault_

_My mistake._

I let him down. Because I promised that I'd be his forever. I'm still his girl, but I don't know if he wants me to be. And it kills me not knowing. It almost feels like he's not here. Probably because I feel so alone. But I should feel this way.

Because it's all my fault.

_Yeah it's difficult_

_Letting you down_

_Knowing it's all my fault_

_That you're not around_

I'm going out of my mind with all this pain. I wish it would just stop. But it will never stop, not until I tell him why I did what I did. I'm in so much pain that I can't even think what I did. It hurts too much to think about it. I'm trying to keep my sobs quiet so Will won't wake up and see me like this. Will…I don't deserve him. Not after what I did.

I wish we could wake up and go back in our own little room. Too bad I'm the only one left in these four walls.

_Must have been something_

_Sent me out of my head_

_With the words so radical_

_And not what I meant_

_Now I wait_

_For a break_

_In the silence because it's all that you left_

_Just me and these four walls again._

I can feel my eyes start to droop. I've had a long day. Heck, we all have. Especially Will…

…Will

It always goes back to him. Because I love him so much. But I broke his heart, and a simple 'I'm sorry' isn't going to fix that.

_Again…_


	2. Pieces

**Pieces**

**Summery: **I've given her so much. I gave her everything I had to impress her and make her happy. But all that was thrown at my face, shattered on the floor.

**A/N: **This is Will's POV on Elizabeth after DMC. Spoilers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from POTC…which I forgot to mention in the 1st chapter.

Memories…that's all that I have right now. Nothing to look forward to in the future, because I can't see my life years from now, without Elizabeth. I used to think about our life years from now, owning a house by the ocean, with two children and many more to come. Now, I can't even see what's going to happen after we rescue Jack.

I remember the day we first met, it was love at first sight. I can still remember the way she looked, her hair was curled and she was wearing a blue dress…that was a long time ago. But my favorite memory of us was when she said yes to marrying me. That was the happiest moment of my life.

It's really hard to look back at those memories now.

_From the moment that we met_

_My world was turned around,_

_Upside down_

_To some degree I still regret_

_My memory_

_For keeping you around._

I'm still having trouble believing that Elizabeth kissed Jack. Was it just a figure of my imagination? That's what I thought on the boat, but when she came down from _The Black Pearl, _with that heartbreaking look in her eyes…I knew that it really happened. And it broke my heart.

I shouldn't be too surprised though. She has broken my heart before. When I found out that she agreed to marry Norrington, that broke my heart. Because I thought that she was mine. But even now I can see that she's not mine.

And it hurts.

_Girl, I thought that you were mine_

_But my broken heart's been shattered_

_One too many times._

Elizabeth…she's here. I've been sitting on a cot in the back of Tia Dalma's but. I just couldn't stand being in the same room as her, so I left. It hurt too much to look at her. I can tell that she walked in without looking up. Her tread, it was soft, unlike the thump of the rest of the crew's boots. I still can't look at her, I can feel her eyes boring into my back, but I can't turn around to face her.

I've given her so much. I gave her everything I had to impress her and make her happy. But all that was thrown at my face, shattered onto the floor. Half of me still wants her here, right next to me. But the other half of me can't take another heartbreak.

I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought.

_And I don't wanna see you anymore_

_I'm just not that strong _

_I love it when you're here_

_But I'm better when you're gone_

_I'm certain that I've given_

_And oh, how you can take'_

_There's no use in you lookin'_

_There's nothing left for you to break_

_Baby, please release me_

_Let my heart rest in pieces_

_In pieces_

I can hear Elizabeth shuffling around behind me, probably looking for something. Then the shuffling stopped.

"W-Will?" she said. "C-can I t-talk to you?"

I turn around to face her. Her cheeks are stained with tears. She looks so sad. "What do you want?" I said a little to coldly.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, then closed it along with her eyes as she looked down. I wish she would tell me about Jack. _Please just tell me. _I begged. But she just stared at the floor, twiddling her thumbs.

"I'm scared." She said in a whisper.

Me too, I wanted to say. Scared about what's become of us. But I couldn't say it. It was her turn to tell me what was wrong. I wasn't going to forgive her right then and there. She had to tell me first. Even though half of me wants to forgive her. Instead I say "Aren't we all."

I could tell that she was unsatisfied with my answer. She wanted to hear me say everything was going to be okay. But I didn't know that.

I never lied to her, and I'm not going to start now.

_Someone let you down again_

_So you turn to me,_

_Your convenient friend_

_Oh, but I know what you're doin'_

_And what you hope to find_

_I've seen a thousand times._

"Will, I-." Elizabeth started to say. "You know I still love you, right?"

My head shot up. How does she still love me? She love's Jack now, doesn't she? No, I can't give into her. Not until she confessed what she did. I sighed and said "I hope so."

I heard her sob and run out of the room. But she wasn't the only one crying. I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I just let them fall. right now, I didn't care. I can't stop thinking about the love we shared. How it was so sweet and free. Now it's shattered on the floor. And my only hope is that we will be able to fix it.

_All the fire we had before_

_Are now just bitter ashes_

_Left scattered on the floor._

I think I hurt Elizabeth. That was never my intention. I never, ever wanted to hurt her. But it's hard not to hurt her when I feel so broken inside. I wish she would come back, I felt this feeling in my gut when she was in here. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't hurt or pain. It almost felt like hope…or maybe even love. I hope it was love. For without love we would truly be dead. And I'm not dead inside.

Just broken.

_And I don't wanna see you anymore_

_I'm just not that strong_

_I love it when you're here_

_But I'm better when you're gone_

_I'm certain that I've given_

_And oh, how you can take_

_There's no use in you lookin'_

_There's nothing left for you to break_

_Baby, please release me_

_Let my heart rest in pieces._

I'm starting to feel drowsy and tired. I've had a long day and all I want is sleep to help clear my mind of unneeded things. Or in my case, unneeded images. I take off ym shirt with some difficulty because of the lashes on my back. Being on _The Flying Dutchman _was one of the best and worst experiences of my life. I finally found my father, but I lost him the same day. I crawl into bed and lay on my stomach. If it wasn't for Lord Beckett, I'd be sleeping with Elizabeth by my side. But things don't always turn out the way you want them to.

I hear footsteps come close to my bed. They're Elizabeth's, I just know. She stops at the side of my bed. I'm pretending to be asleep. I can feel the bed tip slightly as she sits down on the side of it. I can feel her fingers tracing the lashes on my back gently. Elizabeth has such soft hands, I just want to take them in my own, but I can't. I don't want her to stop, but she eventually does and slips off the bed. I want to cry, but I can't. Her being around me makes me feel so broken…but at the same time loved. I can't explain it. After we return to Port Royal, I should just leave, she doesn't need me. She knows how to protect herself, she's got all the money she needs…she's got everything she needs. Elizabeth doesn't need me.

_And I don't wanna see you anymore_

_I'm just not that strong_

_I love it when you're here_

_But I'm better when you're gone_

_I'm certain that I've given_

_And oh, how you can take_

_There's no use in you lookin'_

_There's nothing left for you to break_

_Baby, please release me_

_We both know that you don't need me_

_Let my heart rest in pieces_

_In pieces_

Maybe I just need a break from Elizabeth. Maybe I need to rest for a while and keep her away from my thoughts. But it's kind of hard when she's the only one I think of. Because I still love her.

And I always will.

_Let it rest…_

**THE END!**

**Please R&R and please no flames!**


End file.
